the long lost cousin
by Anniebananie1252
Summary: Tris and Tobias travel to Panem in search of tris's cousin, katniss everdeen. This story is set post mockingjay/post allegiant. I'm sorry to say that although tris is alive, Will, Uriah, Marlene and tris's parents are still dead. also since tris is alive that means that in the end of allegiant instead of tris being killed by David, she was still shot, but she survived.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my first fanfic... Like ever... Soo please review! **

"What do you mean, you only found out about your cousin now?!" Tobias asks me a bit annoyed, that I only told him about the trip the day before

"She only contacted me two days ago, and she already bought the tickets, it would be rude not to go!" The she I am talking about is my mothers sister's daughter, in other words my cousin. Her name is katniss everdeen and she lives with her husband peeta in a country outside of the USA called Panem. Apparently my mother once sent her a letter to contact me as soon as the faction system was broken, she said that Panem was also once in a situation similar to Chicago right now, in fact she lead that rebellion.

"Hey stop complaining" I say to Tobias "you should happy that you coming with me! I could have told katniss to only buy one ticket and left you here to deal with all the problems with out the factions..."

"Okay fine! Thankyou for taking me with you..." He says the last part almost un audibly.

"That's a good boy! Now Who wants a muffin?" He glares at me, and starts after me. I sprint all the way to the cafeteria and hide behind Zeke.

"Wow tris, what's going on" Zeke asks with a mouth full dauntless cake.

"Four-" that's as far as I get in my sentence before Tobias cuts me off  
"TRIS"!

"Holy hell, Tris what did you do?" Christina says as she sits at the table to the right of where I'm hiding behind Zeke. Then I see him, Tobias is sprinting towards me with a huge grin on his face.

"Tris!"  
I come out from behind Zeke and say

"yes" as nonchalantly as I can muster without bursting into laughter.

"You better have not just said what I think you said tris" Tobias says now laughing.

" oh and what If I did?" I say now laughing too,  
Suddenly he picks up the muffin I just took while sprinting over here and stuffs the woke thing in his mouth.

"YOU JUST ATE MY MUFFIN!" I scream.

"Yup, it was delicious" he says with a smirk on his face.

"What was that all about?" Zeke asks looking confused.

"Nothing" me and Tobias say at the same time.

"Okay... So anyways what's up?" Christina asks starting in her toast.

"Me and four are leaving to go to this place called Panem tomorrow" I say about to get up to get another muffin, because somebody ate mine.

"Oh really? Why? I heard the people there are like really weird, and some of them like die they're skin different colours." Zeke says finishing his cake.

"Yeah I've heard something like that as well, but apparently tris has a cousin who lives there so we're going to go for a visit." Tobias says sitting down in the seat next to mine. I walk over to where the big plate of muffins is and grab two, one for me and a second on for Tobias, who usually eats two for breakfast. Meeting my cousin is not the only reason I'm going to Panem, katniss also said that my mother left a letter for me, and gave it to katniss for safe keeping, she told me she hasn't read it. Even though we can all technically live where ever we want now, Christina, Zeke, Tobias and I, all chose to stay in dauntless. Since I've never really been a real dauntless I haven't had a job before, so me and Christina have both been job hunting for two weeks now. Christina is now almost certain she wants to be a nurse in the hospital on what used to be the dauntless compound. I on the other have no idea what I want to do, because all the things I wanted to do before, all had to do with the factions, and since we don't have factions anymore I am jobless. The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Me and Tobias pack for Panem, then he has to go to work. When he comes back we eat dinner and go to sleep because the train leaves at 5:30 am and missing it would suck, because its one of the trains outside the fence, and those only come every couple days, because they go all around the country and some, like the one we're taking go even further. The other option was a plane, but since I know Tobias would murder me in my sleep if I told him he had to go on a plane I requested That Katniss buy train tickets. I fall asleep quickly in Tobias's arms and don't wake up until 4:00 am to the sound of Tobias's deep voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, so I'm gonna try to update every monday, i don't exactly know where I'm going with this story yet but i'll try really hard to finish it even if i don't get tat many reviews. thanks for reading and enjoy**!

"Wake up Tris, it's 4:00 we have to go"

Tobias has a special talent for waking me up without pissing me off, the only other person who could do that was my mother, but she is gone now.

"hey" I say weakly still half asleep "give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go"

"alright" Tobias says, "I'll go get us some breakfast we can eat it on the train kay?"

"kay" I answer getting up from the bed "see you in five minutes" He kisses me lightly on the cheek and leaves. I walk over to the bathroom. strip down and take a short shower mostly just to wake myself up. when I get out, i brush my teeth and hair then go put on my clothes. Today since we'l be mostly traveling I put on something simple, a black tank top with a grey cardigan, black jeans and some black combat boots. technically we're aloud to wear what ever we want now even different colours like purple or green, but i stick to mostly black and grey, to help me remember those i lost in the war. That's another thing Katniss said she can help me with, apparently she has gone through a lot of loss herself and can help me deal with it a bit more. i then pack up my tooth brush with my other things and sit on the bed waiting for Tobias. He comes about a minute later carrying 4 muffins, and two juice boxes.

"miss me?" he asks with a smirk

"of course how can I go five minutes without seeing your wonderful face" I say sarcastically. He then puts the food down on the table and pulls me into a hug

"I love you" he whispers

"I love you too" I say, and I do. Then he grabs my face gently with his hand and presses his lips to mine, we stay there for a while kissing and hugging until the alarm on my phone goes off and we know we have to leave. we break apart and head for door grabbing our things. as we go outside we see a yellow car, a taxi is what they call it, the people in the bureau. Tobias let's out one hand and the taxi stops in front of us.

" where to?" the driver asks. "the train station" I say. we get in to the car and the driver starts the engine.

"so where are you guys goin'" the cabie asks.

"panem" Tobias answers.

"oh, thats cool, never been but sounds like a pretty dissent place to live... well now anyways" there's not much conversation after that, when we finally arrive we go to the check in area and show them our tickets, they lady who checks them then points to which side the train will arrive. we thank the lady and go sit where she directed us.

" the ticket says it will be here in ten minutes" Tobias says. we wait in silence until we see the headlights of the train coming toward us. when it's right in front of us it stops. weird, trains stopping, seems so... boring. I can tell Tobias is thinking the same thing because he snorts. we get on the train and find our spots. about ten minutes later the train starts to move and I can see the city buildings, turning into trees, I can almost feel the separation of me and the place that is my home. suddenly Tobias grabs my hand.

" it's only for a week tris" he says reassuring me. Yeah he's right it's only a week how much can change in a week? I cuddle into his side and fall alseep to the sound of the moving train and Tobias' slow breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm hope you guys are enjoying g this so far... I know it's not very exiting, but I promise the actual story line will start soon! Since it's spring break right now I'm probably gonna update a couple times a week! Please review, and thanks for reading! BTW if you think that anything that a character does is OOC then PLEASE let me know!**

When I wake up I notice that Tobias isn't there so I get up to search for him. As I'm walking down the isle I see him at the dining part of the train sitting at a table. I walk towards him, pull out the other chair, and plop down into it.

"good morning" he says about to start on his scrambled eggs.

"hey" I say still a bit tired. "how much longer are we on the train?"

Tobias looks down at his watch and sighs a bit.

" ten hours." I sigh a bit too then get up to go get some breakfast from the buffet. when I return I have a plate with scrambled eggs a muffin and some water. We eat our food in silence, then put away our plates,cups ect. and start exploring the train. We find a small board with the title: the history of Panem. Tobias and I both start to read.

_ Panem is a very nice country now days,but that only happend about 5 years ago after the big rebellion. Panem is organized in districts, and each of these districts produces something important. for example district 12 produces coal, since they have so many coal mines, district 11 is agriculture, so they grow food. there are a total of 13 districts, and there is the capitol that doesn't produce anything, but it runs the governement. before the big rebellion Panem was run by president Snow. back then if you did not live in the capitol your life was quite terrible. not only did you not have much food or money, or clothing. every year two children from each district, a girl and a boy had to participate in the hunge games. the hunger games was where the childeren had to fight to the death for the capitols, entertainment. It was meant to be a reminder of what happend in the first war against the capitol. now Panem is a much more peaceful place. the districts are still seperate but now anyone can go to any districts._

After we finish reading we stand there in silence for a bit. The hunger games sound awful! I feel sorry for anyone who had to go through that. Then tobias grabs my hand and pulls me into our cabin. he sits down on the seat then pulls be onto his lap. he starts to whisper in my ear.

" Sometimes, i'm grateful that most of my life was pretty calm... exept my dad..."

I turn to face him and slowly touch my lips to his.

" I love you" I say into the kiss.

"I love you more" he says.

" i doubt it " I answer, before pulling away and resting my head against hid chest listening to his steady heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I decided to post another chapter today just because I already had one written! So hope you like it! **

I wake up to Tobias petting my hair. "Oh hey, sorry did I doze off?"

" yeah only for an hour or two though, it's fine" he says with a reassuring smile.

"I love you" I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too" he says, turning me so that I'm facing him. He's about to kiss me when we hear a beeeeeep. Then a women's voice comes onto the intercom

" we will be reaching Panem in ten minutes, please start to gather your things to, and prepare to disembark."

I get off of Tobias and start to get my bag from the compartment storage, but I'm too short so the bag starts to fall to the ground. Tobias catches it seconds before it crashes. I blush and take the bag away from him.

" I thought your days of clumsiness were behind you" he says with a smirk.

I try to think of a good come back but I can't, so I just start to leave the compartment. As I'm about to walk out I bump in to a man with blond hair. He is muscular, and if I hadn't seen Tobias, I would have thought that he was pretty attractive.

" sorry" I say quickly.

Damnit, now tobias is going to make fun of me for this too.

" huh,oh it's fine" the stranger says with a slight smile. I laugh nervously. Suddenly tobias comes out of the compartment, about to say something, until his eyes land on the man.

" hello. " Tobias says automatically putting his hands on my hips.

" ummm... Hi " the man says, awkwardly. I can't help but think that if this turned into a fight, the man would have a pretty equal chance against Tobias.

" look, I don't want any trouble, I just bumped into your girlfriend here-" Suddenly he's cut off by a women who comes up behind him. She has, dark hair, and tanned skin. She is pretty. I recognize her immediately, Nita.

" hey, we're about to leave-" she stops mid way through her sentence when her eyes land on us.

" what are you two doing here " she asks. Anger instantly goes through me, then a wave of sadness washes it away. My body tenses and Tobias must feel it because his grip on my hips tightens ever so slightly. I hate Nita, partly because she convinced my boyfriend to help her in some terrible scheme, wich nearly lead to our breaking up, and partly because it was in her plan that Uriah was put into a coma, from which he never woke up.

" we're going to Panem to see tris's cousin " Tobias answers with out much emotion.

" wait you guys know each other?" The man asks.

" yeah, they are the ones that saved my old city, from the whole gp/gd thing." Nita answers.

" who is this?" I ask gesturing to the man that I bumped into earlier.

" this, is my new boyfriend, Gale Hawthorn" Nita says Happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys! I know this happens in like every hunger games fanfic like ever, but Katniss and Peeta are gonna get married. Sorry, but it just has to be done for the story line to be complete. So yeah, but do you guys want me to make a big deal out of it or, just make it casual like a one chapter thing or something? Please review! I need feed back!**

" the train will be stoping in five minutes, please make your way down to the exits. " the women on the intercom says again. I stare at Nita and Gale. I don't know what to do, or say. Suddenly Gale speaks up.

" sooo... Is anyone going to introduce me? "

"Oh right " Nita says with a slight laugh. " this is tris, and Four "

" I'm sorry did you just say four? Like the number? " Gale asks.

" yes, she did. " Tobias answers with a smirk.

"So why are you guys going to Panem? " I ask finally finding my voice.

" I live there, I was only in Chicago for a short trip." Gale answers. A trip? What kind of trip? Is he planning some new experiment or something? Questions keep bubbling up inside me.

" well me and tris should get going now... " Tobias says lifting our bags, " but is was very nice meeting you Gale. " with that Tobias grabs my hand and starts to lead me to the exit. When we're finally off the train, we find a map. Apparently we've departed somewhere in the capitol. Suddenly a women with bright orange hair, and a pink fluffy dress walks over to us.

" hello! " she says in strange accent. " welcome to Panem! I assume that you two are tris and ummm... Four?" She says fours name like a question.

" yes, but who are you and why do you know our names? " Tobias asks, clearly creeped out.

" oh... Katniss and Peeta asked me to pick you up, because I was going to twelve anyways, so I might as well pick you up..." She started to go on like that for about five minutes, before Tobias cut her off.

" okay, that's great, but what was your name?" " oh I'm soooooooo sorry! How rude of me! I'm Effie Trinket. "

" well thank you Effie, for coming to pick us up, can we leave now?" I say as if talking to five year old.

" of course! " Effie starts to walk off some where, so we follow her. The second I see where Effie is leading us, my heart sinks. Another train. As we get on Effie gives us a tour. Apparently this used to be the train for the tributes for the games. Effie said that she was the person that chose the tributes from two bowls in district twelve, then she would accompany them to the capitol. Wow. Talk about walking someone to their execution.

" luckily, katniss and peeta were the last tributes I'll ever have to accompany again " Effie says sadly, and happily at the same time.

" wait katniss, was a tribute?!" I ask stunned.

"Oh yes didn't you know? "

" no we didn't " Tobias answers clearly annoyed.

" They were tributes two times in a row" Effie starts to explain but then decides not to " actually I think katniss and peeta should explain themselves." The train ride is not as long as the first one, only a couple hours. When we get off, Effie runs, Or tries to in her 6 inch heels, to two figures holding hands at the train station. She kisses them both on the cheek and gives them those awkward half hug things, that I never understood. Effie then gestures for me and Tobias to come over, we do and I see the two figures clearly. One of them is a young women, maybe nineteen she is pretty, but not in an obvious way. Her dark brown hair is pulled into one long braid that goes down her shoulder. The person next to her is a young man with blonde hair and muscular arms. He has some orange paint on his right Hand. Their fingers are interlocked together.

" hello tris, I'm Katniss and this is Peeta " the women, who is apparently my cousin, Says. I smile and answer

" hey, this is four my boyfriend " Four gives a slight nod of his head, then takes my hand into his.

" come, we have an extra house in the victors village that you may use." Peeta says politely. They start to walk, towards where ever we're going, before I have a chance to thank them so Tobias and I just follow.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys! So this chapter is pretty long. Even though I said I'll only update on Mondays, I have been updating a lot, because its spring break and I have time! I'll probably update several times this week as well but after that it's going back to Mondays only. So yeah... Please review! **

I'm laying on a new bed, in a new house, in a new town, in a new country in a world that is bigger than I could have ever imagined.

" what are you thinking about?" Tobias asks me.

" everything " I say, before crashing my lips into his. He grabs my hips and rolls so that I am on top of him. We stay like that kissing, until I have to break for air. He then moves his lips down my jaw to my neck.

" as much as I want to stay like this all day, we have to get up" Tobias breaths into my ear, sending shivers down my body. He smirks a bit then starts to roll me off of him. He's about to get up when I grab his hand. He pulls me up with him and pulls me into a hug. My hands brush the tattoos on his back, the symbols of the way we used to live. We pull away and start to get ready to face the day.

"Good morning" Peeta says cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

" yeah" I say yawning. " the house looks so new, why doesn't anyone live in it?" Peeta. Gives me a sad look before answering,

" most people can't handle living in the victors village, because of the impact the games had on everyone in the districts. And even though people can live in what ever district they want now, district 12 isn't the most popular choice" As Peeta finishes, I see Katniss coming, and standing beside Peeta, with one hand on his shoulder. The second Peeta noticed her presence he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek. Wow, they love each other so much, that I could almost feel it radiating from their touch.

" so " katniss says looking at me, still engulfed in Peeta's arms, " when do you want to talk about... Well everything I guess" I think for a moment.

" what about over lunch?" I ask.

" sure! " Peeta answers for her, " I'll make cheese buns! " I laugh a bit at his enthusiasm, and soon katniss joins me.

" I'll see you guys at around 12:30 ish then... I think I'll go get four and we'll go look around for a bit."

" sure! I got a call before I came over here, it was from someone who is moving into one of the houses. She said they will be arriving at about six today, so I thought we would help them move in. Would you and four like to join us?" Katniss asks.

" ummm... Sure I guess." I wave, then start to make my way back to the house. I see Tobias and tell him about the plan. He agrees to go exploring with me, but isn't certain about the whole helping strangers thing. I assure him that it'll be fine, so he agrees to that too. As we're walking down the street of what they call the seam, I see a lot of houses that look like they're in terrible condition, yet there are far more people living here that the victors village. Wow I guess the whole thing about the games really did have a big effect. Since me and Tobias haven't had an actual breakfast yet, we stop by a nice looking cafe. As we enter I see a bony looking old lady with grey hair. We order some coffee and muffins.

" are you perhaps related to katniss? " the old lady asks me.

" ummm... Yeah... How'd you know..." I answer trying to be polite, but it's hard for me to hide my discomfort.

" oh it's just I can see her in you..." She starts to trail off. " you know, never mind maybe it's best I don't..."

" no please!" I beg " tell me..."

" alright, have you heard anything about katniss's family... Or that side of your family?" I shake my head. I don't know anything about this side of my family... I have been trapped I that experiment all my life, the only thing I've known.

" well katniss, had a younger sister, her name was Primrose Everdeen" I see her eyes get a bit teary. " did she... Pass away? " Tobias asks cautiously. " yes she died in the war. She was so kind, and so..." She pauses as if searching for the right word. " selfless " she finally says.

" selfless ?" I repeat suddenly lost in thought.

" yes, that I think is the best way to describe her selfless. Anyways, she also had blonde hair, and blue eyes... It's as if your a mix of the two..." She trailed of again. Suddenly the bell on the door goes off and some girls walk in. I quickly snap out of my daze and grab Tobias's hand.

" we should go, but thank you so much for... Everything" I say politely. We head for the door and I'm about to step out when I realize that I never learned her name.

" sorry, I didn't catch your name" I call.

" it's greasy sae, please tell katniss and peeta hello for me"

" sure" Tobias answers for me. We leave and head back to the victors village, my head pounding with questions to ask katniss. I just hope she has answers to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so, sorry this chapter isn't one of my best... But I had to get in a lot of info. anyways sooo yeah... So Gale and Nita will probably be coming back either next chapter, or the one after that! OMG! I saw the divergent movie yesterday... Soooooooo good! they left out a whole bunch of my favorite fourtris moments though :( like when Tobias was drunk and he went up to tris and was like " you look good" omg that's like one of my favorite lines in the book! But it's ok because they had " be brave " over all the movie was pretty amazing, not catching fire amazing but pretty close. sooo yeah! Please review!**

We get back to the victors village at about 11:45. Since we don't have enough time to actually do anything useful in the house, we just go straight to katniss's house. Tobias knocks on the door. After about thirty seconds, Peeta opens the door.

" hello, please Come in, katniss is just taking the cheese buns out of the oven for me." He starts to lead us to the kitchen, I can already smell the mouth watering scent of the buns.

" wow, smells good, did you really bake these?" Tobias says when we're in the kitchen.

"Yeah, my family used to run a bakery, so I do the cooking/baking" Peeta says.

" and I do the hunting, and cleaning " katniss finishes, while putting the buns on a plate.

" so... Are you two... Married?" Tobias asks raising an eyebrow.

" engaged, actually " katniss says happily.

" oh, congrats " I say.

" thank you " Peeta says looking at katniss.

"Anyways, so do you want to start ?" Katniss asks.

"Ummm... Yeah sure! Where should we sit? " I ask looking around.

" right here is good " Peeta says gesturing to the kitchen table. We sit and wait for someone to start.

" so let's start with a personal question, how did you guys meet " Tobias starts, which surprises me because he's not usually the one to start the conversation.

" ummm... To explain that we should probably explain the hunger games in better detail..." Peeta says. Soon they explain everything to us: the reaping, the train rides, their mentor Haymitch, and lastly president snow.

" he's dead now but, he still manages to get in to my nightmares " katniss says angrily.

" anyways, so katniss and I were both reaped, so we ended up spending a lot of time together. At first the whole " being in love thing " was just an act, but then it turned into something real " Peeta says happily.

" Peeta your making it sound so romantic! Which it was not! " katniss says through her giggles.

" sooo..." Tobias says, obviously feeling just as awkward as me.

" what about your family, katniss?" I regret asking the question as soon as it comes out. Katniss's happy expression fades and instead turns into one of sadness. Tobias moves closer to me, and puts his hand on mine. Katniss's mouth opens as if to say something,but no words come out. She tries again and this time succeeds.

" when I was eleven, my father died in a mine accident. It was so bad, that there wasn't even enough of him to bury. My mother then went into this deep depression and couldn't do much more that eat, drink and sleep. Suddenly I was in charge of our family. My father used to hunt, and then sell his game at this black market called the hob. He had taken me with him several times, but I had never gone alone. I started to hunt, and sell game. Soon I met Gale-"

" wait did you just say Gale? Like Gale Hawthorn? " Tobias asks.

" yes... How do you know him?" Katniss asks loolking abit confused.

" we met on the train here " I say, " don't worry about it" I say to Tobias and katniss at the same time. I give Tobias a reassuring squeeze, then look at katniss to continue.

" well Gale and I would hunt together, and slowly we became best friends. " katniss says the last part like it tastes bad.

" soo... What about other family?" I ask carefully.

" I had a sister named prim. She's dead now. She looked like you..." Suddenly katniss is lost in her own world, thinking of the past.

" ummm... You said you have a letter from my mom?" I ask, not sure if I'm ready to read it.

" yeah, it right over here, ummmmm... Just wait ill go get it" Peeta leaves, then comes back five minutes later with a envelope in his hand. When he hands me the envelope I take it and just stare, for about five minutes. My fingers start to tear open the sealed paper and I begin to read, the last words I will ever get from my mother.


	8. Chapter 8

**_hey guys, I'm really sorry for not updating I so long, but this chapter was just kind of difficult to write... I started crying trying to write the letter, then I started crying writing the last part... But it's okay! So I know you guys may have noticed that there isn't really a story line yet,but I promise it's coming! Probably in the next 3 chapters the if twist will start..._**

**_One thing, even though I don't have THAT many follower/ favourites I'm still really great full for the ones that I do have, but... PLEASE REVEIW! I need to know if you're actually enjoying the story, or if I should just stop writing it completely! I'm not going to do that thing where, il only update if I get a certain amount or reviews or anything, but I really want you guys to give me some feed back! I have barely wrote anything before in my life, so I know this story is probably pretty bad, but I would really like to IMPROVE but when you guys don't tell me what's wrong with it it makes it more difficult. _**

**_So yeah just wanted to put that out there.. I'll let you get to the actual story now..._**

_Dear Beatrice, _

_ If you're reading this, I am probably dead, and you probably know about everything beyond the fence. I'm so sorry that I can no longer stand by your side, but I promise that I am watching over you from afar. I have given this letter to my sister's daughter, Katniss. I believe that she can help you with both Chicago's situation and your personal situation. There are so many things that I wish I could have told you, and so many more that I wish I knew about you. Even though the factions are gone, please never loose sight in who you are. I came from a place where everything was just a big mess, but you were lucky and you were born into a place with at least a little hope. So please carry what the factions have taught you with you through out your life, always be: kind, honest, intelligent, selfless, and brave. In other words be who you have always been, divergent. If they're still with you, please tell your brother and father that I loved them and that I still do. I love you with all my heart Beatrice, please don't ever forget that. Be brave, _

_ Mom_

I read my mothers letter over and over again trying to process it all. I was so lost in thought that, I flinched when I felt Tobias put his hand on my shoulder.

" you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

" yeah... I'm fine, just a little shaken up " I turn to katniss. " where is your mother katniss? " I ask

" my mother left me here with Peeta after the war, she went to another district because staying in this one was to painful "

" oh " I say. Then there is silence, because no one knows how to continue.

" so- " Tobias starts to say, but is interrupted by the sound of a truck pulling in to the village.

" oh they're here " Peeta says, grateful that the awkward silence is over. We all rush outside and to my surprise and apparently everyone else's as well none other that Nita and Gale step out of the car.

" hey catnip " Gale says with a smirk. " how you been? "

Suddenly I can see katniss getting teary eyed then she starts sprinting back into the house. I can see Peeta start to follow, but I stop him.

" I think she needs to be alone for a bit " I say as calmly as I can.

" why don't we go over to them and talk to them " Tobias suggests. When we arrive in front of the couple, Gale is the first to speak.

" oh hello, small world huh? " I Almost laugh at his comment, because I only just found out about how big it really is.

" so you're moving in here " Peeta asks with a slight edge to his voice.

" yeah, Gale says he used to live around here a while ago " Nita answers happily, as if she didn't notice the tension. I squeeze Tobias's hand before I walk away towards katniss's house. I don't know exactly how bad the history is between katniss, Gale, and Peeta is but I can guess it's pretty complicated. I find her balling on the couch.

" go away Peeta " she says through sobs. " actually it's me " I say unsure if this was a bad idea.

" I guess the thing with Gale was worse than you lead on, huh? " She looks at me and laughs slightly,

" yeah, I guess so."she pauses for a bit before adding " In way he killed prim "

I feel a wave of anger wash over me. Now I know why she didn't want to talk about him before.

" sorry, I guess I shouldn't drop stuff like that on you so suddenly..." I can see a new wave of tears coming, so I rush over and wrap my arms around her.

" you know, I have a brother named Caleb. " I then start to explain about how he betrayed me, and helped in my almost execution. When I'm finished she looks at me with almost pleading eyes and says the last thing I would expect her to say to me right now:

" tris, forgive him. No matter how much you may dislike him right now, forgive him. I would do anything to have prim back, but you... You still have Caleb. Forgive him and move on, trust me. "

I don't know what to say, so the silence drags on for what feels like eternity until finally I say, " okay, I'll try. "

She doesn't say anything back, and she doesn't need to. The look in her eyes tells me everything that I need to know.

" I know this is a touchy subject for you, but how is Gale responsible for prim's death exactly? " To my surprise katniss actually tells me the whole story of prim's death and how in a way, Gale was at fault. When she's done the silence creeps it's way back into our conversation, but this time it's not the awkward silence that nobody wants to break, but a comfortable silence, when words just can not describe your emotions and the only way you can is to sit there and let the silence take over. When I finally find the right way to approach the subject I ask katniss the question that has been in my mind since I first heard about prim.

" what was she like? " I can almost see the gears turning in katniss's mind, trying to find a way to explain, one of the most important people in her life.

" prim was... The most wonderful person you could ever meet. She was completely selfless, and could find strength in herself and other, when no one else could. When I was leaving for my first games, she's the one who had the most hope in me coming back. She was probably one of the best healers her age, in Panem. When she died I felt as if a big part of me had died with her. I don't know if you've seen the cat that walks around the victors village, but it's name is buttercup, it was prim's. We found him covered with fleas and completely infected. If it was just me I would have left him there, but prim insisted that we take him home. That was the kind of person prim was always insisting that the good in people out weighed the bad. "

I can see the tears flowing down katniss's cheeks, her eyes getting slightly red, and swollen.

" selfless and brave... " I say, because it is all I can think of, my little cousin sounded like a replica of my mother just in a different country and In a different tragedy.

" katniss, I think you should forgive Gale, not for him... But for your sister " I say. Tears starting to roll down my own cheeks.

" I think you're right " katniss answers me wiping the tears from my face. We get up and walk to the door, katniss takes in a deep breath before opening it and stepping out into the cold dark night to help her once best friend, move into the house beside hers.


	9. Authors note

Hey! So there seems to be some confusion going on in my story. First of all the whole who is dead and who is not dead, so I've made a list for you guys:

Still dead: Uriah- same as the book

Will- same as the book

Prim- same as the book

Not dead anymore:

Tris- the shot from David was not fatal and so tris did not die, but was badly injured

( I'll get into that later in the story )

Second question, why doesn't katniss have kids? When I David post mockingjay, I'm really sorry, I meant before epilogue. Don't worry though I haven't forgotten about them they will come in, just a bit later.

Third question, the whole volunteering for prim and the boy with the bread thing... I honestly don't see katniss as the kind of person to spill all that personal information to someone she just met, even if they're family. Again don't worry, all in due time.

Lastly grammar, I'm sorry I'll try and do a better job proofreading, and just writing in general... I haven't actually written a story before though, so please bare with! I promise I'll try harder for you guys though! Anyways sorry this isn't an update but I just wanted to clarify things. Thankyou everyone for at least trying to read this story, I really hope that someday, my writing will be better for both your sake and mine ^_^

thanks again,

Anniebananie1252


End file.
